chroniclesofcrogariafandomcom-20200213-history
Karthulans
The Civil War Karthula was formed from one small town called Karthú in the Setrita Empire which controlled most of Aurora after the war with the του Άλφα who disappeared and left only their ruined city behind. Karthú began to grow into a thriving city that was nearly the size of the capital of Setrita, Káje . The lord of Karthú was beginning to gain a lot of power and favour with the people of Setrita. The king was getting worried that he might overthrow him, so he made the first move and hired assassins to try and kill him but this failed and only triggered a response by Karthú and the empire was thrown into civil war. The battles were mainly held in the southern continent of Belkrá but it soon spread throughout the empire. Another lord from the town of Tria in Amúdan became angry by the war between Karthú and Káje so he gathered his armies from all the towns he controlled and sent the might of his army to Belkrá. The civil war had now turned into a three way fight. Tria’s armies were the first to fall, they were no match for Karthú and Káje’s army. Karthú’s armies continued to advance westward until they reached the Káje fortress which was a heavily defended gateway and was the only way in or out of the city; then began the siege of Káje. The King of Setrita became very angry and sent his navy to Karthú’s port. The port began to burn as the ship’s cannon fire ravaged the city. With the armies of Karthú still unable to breach the gates of Káje victory looked bleak. The king of Setrita gave Karthú a chance to surrender but they refused. The lord of Karthú left his keep and went underground for safety. With his city almost destroyed and his people dying, his power over the people began to waver. The attack on Karthú did however encourage the army besieging Káje to press on as many of them had family there. After 20years had passed, Karthú finally gave up and the lord was arrested and publically executed in front of his people and his family. His youngest son, Airen swore revenge on the king. During the reconstruction of Karthú, talks in underground cellars and dungeons arose under the topic of assassinating the kind of Káje. Airen thought it would be best to try and gain control of the empire by killing the leader instead of a straight up attack, especially considering how crippled they were. After 3years of waiting, they finally had a plan. Now all they needed to do was execute it. Many Karthulans entered the city from the front gate; meanwhile, explosives were smuggled in by boat. Later that day, after the bombs had been planted throughout the city, they were detonated. This was just a distraction though, while the bombs went off some assassins were sneaking into the keep to kill the king. The group of assassins spilt up to find the king until they finally found him trying to get underground. The royal guard attempted to defend the king but they failed and the king was killed. The assassin that killed him cut off his head and presented to the town a-top the keep. It was later discovered that this was not the king but an imposter! The real king had escaped but it was not a complete loss, they now had control of the capitol city. All was going well until 3 days later there were explosions all over the city, the old king was attacking using and old Άλφα machine. He did not care for the people living in the city, he just wanted to kill the people that stole his empire. The keep came under fire and was soon in flames. The Karthulan navy began to fire on the machine along with all the artillery on the ground. By the time it was taken down the city was mostly in ruins. The crash site was searched for the king, his body was found after a few hours, he was finally dead. The town of Karthú was renamed to Karthúla and was proclaimed as the new capitol. The new king, Airen; decided to hand the colonies captured throughout Aurora back to their respective peoples. The reconstruction of Káje began the ruined keep however was left there the way it was as a monument to the uprising. A new grand library was built in the town of Káje where all the records of their history would be held. Parts from the Άλφα machine were also brought to an underground chamber beneath the library. The people liked their new king. Many of the towns and cities were now rebuilt throughout the Karthulan Empire. There was peace throughout the empire that lasted a thousand years.